Electricity generated at a power station may be produced using a plurality of energy sources, such as coal powered power station, nuclear fission, wind, or solar photovoltaic (“PV”) cells, etc. This power generated at the power station is transmitted to users over a transmission grid. In recent years advancements have been made in transmission of power to an end user. One such advancement has been in the area of electrical power meters.
An electrical power meter may be implemented as an automatic meter reader (AMR) where the electricity usage is communicated one way to a meter reader. More recently, AMI meters have been developed. AMI meters differ from traditional AMRs in that they enables two-way communications between meters and an AMI command and control system. AMI command and control system may receive data from the AMI meter and communicate it over a network to remote locations. Also, AMI command and control systems may send data to electric meters to perform various tasks.
The use of AMI data has been limited to suppliers, utility companies and service providers. However, a need exists for providing customers with tools to exploit the potential of AMI generated data.